In the past, conventional glasses on the market are mostly adapting fasteners to secure the lens to the frame. Now, the structure has been improved to use an inserting method to secure the lens to the glasses, as shown in FIG. 12, which has a rod and a nose pad. The rod is formed with a gap which comprises a number of protuberances on the inner wall. The lens also has a number of holes corresponding to the protuberances, thus, when the lens are inserted into the gap, each protuberance will be inserted into a corresponding hole.
However, such design has some shortcomings, one of which is that the material of the lenses is made of plastics which is trend of fatigue after a period of time, and the supporting design will not be strong enough, thus, the lens will be loosed and even shaking.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention to correct the shortcomings.